


The Only Option

by melissa8123



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: College Student Stiles, Fake/Pretend Relationship, First Time, M/M, Pining
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-02
Updated: 2014-11-02
Packaged: 2018-02-23 20:31:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,375
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2554634
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/melissa8123/pseuds/melissa8123
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles needs to find a really hot, really fun, really awesome boyfriend for his roommate's party on short notice. That's where Derek comes in.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Only Option

**Author's Note:**

> I think I started writing this like a year ago. And I kind of finished it awhile ago. But then I kind of stopped liking Teen Wolf so I didn't ever want to work on it or edit it or anything. But here it is.

Derek would have been surprised when his door burst open at two o’clock in the morning without anything even resembling a knock if it wasn’t Stiles standing in the door frame. Ever since his younger sister Cora had become friends with Stiles in their junior year of high school and started bringing him around the house, Derek had begrudgingly become sort of friends with him too. It wasn’t really as if Stiles had given him much of a choice anyway. Even three years later, with Cora and Stiles both in college and Derek living in his own apartment, Derek still couldn’t get rid of Stiles. Well he figured as much at least, not that he’d actually tried. 

“Dude, I need your help,” Stiles said without any preamble, getting straight to the point for once.

“Stop calling me dude,” was Derek’s only response.

“It’s an affectionate nickname, get over it,” Stiles said with a roll of his eyes. “But seriously, your help; I need it.”

“Phrasing it differently isn’t going to make me say yes.”

“You know, sometimes I miss the way you used to stick to one word sentences,” Stiles said as he gave Derek a dirty look.

“You know, sometimes I miss the way you used to not come over to my apartment at two o’clock in the morning,” Derek retorted, raising his eyebrows and glaring at Stiles.

“Whatever,” Stiles said, brushing it off with a wave of his hands. “Are you gonna listen to me or not?”

“Fine,” Derek relented with a sigh. “What do you want Stiles?”

Stiles plopped down on the couch next to Derek, quite ungracefully.

“Well you see, I kind of told my roommate that I had a really hot, really fun, really awesome boyfriend, like when we first met and he wouldn’t shut the fuck up about his dumb girlfriend. Seriously dude, he was worse than Scott is with Allison. It was all fine and good before, because I always came home for weekends and stuff and he just thought he was here. But now the thing is; he’s throwing this huge fucking party and he’s threatening to lock me out of our room and like, sell my shit on EBay if I don’t bring my really hot, really fun, really amazing boyfriend. And as you well know, he doesn’t exist because everyone is repulsed by me.” Stiles finally stopped talking and took a deep breath. 

“Ok, but I don’t understand why you’re here telling me all of this. I still don’t understand why you’re here at all actually.”

Stiles stared at Derek, looking really offended, before he rolled his eyes and continued.

“Well, _obviously_ , I’m not going to find a boyfriend in such a short time if I haven’t found one in the first twenty years of my life. Did I mention the party is in a week? Because it is. Next weekend, on Saturday. It’s probably going to be an awesome party. Ben, my roommate, is actually pretty great but—”

“Stiles!” Derek interrupted. “I think you’re getting off topic. _Please_ get to the point. It is two o’clock in the morning and I’m tired.”

“Yeah sorry, just a little stressed here.” Stiles scratched his cheek before continuing, getting to the point. “So the only option is to get a fake boyfriend. It can’t be Scott because Ben has already met him, and Isaac for that matter, plus who even knows what’s going on between those two and Allison? I don’t want to get in the way of that; Danny and Ethan are attached at the mouth and Aiden still scares me; Jackson is a douche so there’s no way he would do it, not that Lydia would let him anyway; Boyd would kill me if I even suggested it to him and if it wasn’t him doing the actual murdering it would be Erica. So,” he looked to Derek with a pleading expression on his face.

Derek already knew where this was heading. He had known the moment Stiles had said the words fake boyfriend. Derek knew this would be the worst idea of his life, but he also knew that he wasn’t going to say no, no matter how much he also knew that he definitely should.

“That… leaves you,” Stiles finished slowly, swallowing visibly and audibly.

“Stiles—”

“Look, before you even say anything… Just know that I wouldn’t be asking you if I wasn’t so _so_ desperate. I know that it pains you to even be around me half the time, but you would be helping me out and I would find some way to repay you.”

“Stiles, I was going to say—”

“Please Derek; I would like _literally_ pay you!”

“—yes.”

“Wait, what? Did you just say yes!?” Stiles asked, shaking his head in disbelief.

Derek simply nodded, already kind of regretting his decision.

“Holy shit!” Stiles stood from the couch and pumped his fist, shouting “Yes!” and doing a ridiculous but endearing victory dance.

“I might have to take back my offer if you keep that up.”

“Duly noted!” Stiles sat back down.

“So, about the money,” Derek said with a smirk on his face.

“What? Oh man, no. You were saying yes before I said anything about money. I’m poor Derek, so poor. You wouldn’t really take money from me, would you?” he asked, breaking out the pouty lips and puppy dog eyes that could and did destroy Derek in a single second.

Derek rolled his eyes, trying to play off the effect Stiles truly had on him. “I guess I’ll take pity on you for now.”

“Thanks Derek, you’re seriously the best.” Stiles patted Derek on the knee, and started filling him in on the party and all the stories he’d told his roommate about his boyfriend that didn’t actually exist.

By the time Stiles was done talking it was nearing five in the morning and his eyelids were drooping. Derek stood up to go to the bathroom and when he got back into the living room, Stiles was sleeping with his head lolling back over the arm of the couch and his mouth parted slightly. Derek got the blanket from the armchair and draped it over Stiles carefully. Before he went to his bedroom to finally get some sleep, he took a moment to look down at Stiles, and he wondered what the hell he was getting himself into.

***

Derek met Laura for lunch the next day. It was kind of a running thing with them. They had lunch at least twice a week and more often than not they hung out even more. Some people thought it was weird that they were so close, but family had always been important to the Hales. Plus, Laura and Derek were so close in age that they had a lot in common. They were best friends, and they knew basically everything there was to know about each other.

So it shouldn’t have come as a surprise to Derek when the first thing that came out of Laura’s mouth was, “So what’s this I hear about you being Stiles’ ‘fake boyfriend?’” Yes, there were air quotes. 

“I’m just helping him out Laura,” Derek sighed. He should have known that she would figure out about this somehow, although he honestly had no idea how. “Who told you anyway?”

“I have my ways,” she said vaguely. Derek rolled his eyes. 

“Did Cora say something?” It was his best guess. Stiles was Cora’s best friend after all.

“Maybe, but that’s not important. Are you sure this is a good idea little brother?”

“I have no idea what you’re talking about,” Derek said, spooning some of his soup into his mouth.

“I’m sure.”

“Seriously Laura. It means nothing. He’s Cora’s friend, he’s become my friend… well kind of. He just… needed some help so I’m helping him. Just drop it.”

“I won’t drop it Derek. When’s the last time you’ve even been on a date?”

_Oh here we go again_ , Derek thought. Laura was always on Derek’s case about getting out there and dating, but Derek didn’t see the need. The last relationship he’d had ended really badly and he just didn’t want to get hurt like that again. He hadn’t met anyone that he was willing to take that risk with again. He figured that was as good a reason as any to not simply throw himself into another stupid meaningless relationship that could end just as badly for the sole sake of ‘getting himself out there.’ 

They bickered back and forth for a few minutes about dating and Laura trying to set him up with another one of her coworkers before Derek had had enough and told her to flat out shut up.

“Fine, I’ll stop talking about you dating my coworkers when you confess your true feelings for Stiles. To me and to yourself.”

Derek scrubbed his palm over his face and kind of felt like banging his head on the table.

“I see how you look at him Derek. You’ve opened up way more with that boy than you’ve ever opened up with anyone. I know that you’re bi and I’m totally ok with that—everyone’s totally ok with that—so just pull your head out of your ass and stop being a dumbass! Admit that you like him!”

Derek banged his fist on the table before practically yelling at Laura.

“What do you want me to say? That I want to spend time with him every day? That I feel empty and lost when he’s away at college? That I feel more like myself when he’s around than at any other time? That I think about what it would be like to kiss him?” He stared at Laura’s shocked expression before continuing, more softly this time. “Because I do, ok. Does that make you fucking happy?” he pauses for a moment before continuing. “But he’s Cora’s friend, not mine. He doesn’t like me like that, and he never will. I’m way older than him and he has so much ahead of him in life and I would just drag him down.”

Laura stared back at him with a look that could only be described as pitying. It was a look that Derek hated. He didn’t want Laura to feel pity for him. He was doing just fine.

“Have you seen the way he looks at you Derek? Why do you think he asked you out of everyone?”

Derek just shook his head. He knew Laura was just placating him, trying to make him feel better about the pathetic situation he had just admitted he was in. “I was his last resort. I’m just helping him out because he already tried everyone else. That’s it. It means nothing Laura. So leave it alone.”

They finished their lunch in silence. Derek mulled over his thoughts and feelings for Stiles that he had tried to push away for so long but were now coming towards him and hitting him like a ton of bricks.

***

Throughout the week Stiles texted Derek constantly. Most of the texts were little tidbits of information about their “relationship,” little things that Stiles had remembered he’d told Ben in the past. But there were a lot that were just conversational. Stiles texted Derek about his awesome turkey wrap he was having for lunch and Derek texted him about the lasagna he’d gotten at lunch with Laura. Stiles texted Derek about a song he should listen to, and Derek actually listened to it and texted Stiles back his opinion.

There were also a few late night phone calls, when Stiles was taking a break from cramming for a history test and he and Derek told stupid, corny jokes to each other and laughed. Stiles watched a documentary on killer whales and called Derek to tell him to watch it, and they had a running commentary throughout the show and even when it was over. 

Derek didn’t hear anything from Stiles Thursday night or Friday morning, and he tried not to think about how it felt like something was missing, until Stiles actually showed up at his apartment on Friday afternoon. 

“Aren’t you supposed to be in school?” Derek asked Stiles as he walked through the living room to sit down on the couch.

“My Friday classes suck. They’re so not important,” he said with a wave of his hand. “I came to get you actually. To uh, to go to the party tomorrow. I thought we could ride together.”

“Ok… but you still could have waited till after your classes.”

“Maybe I just didn’t want to!” Stiles rolled his eyes and stood up from the couch to walk into the kitchen. It was ridiculous how much Stiles acted like he lived at Derek’s apartment, and it was almost more ridiculous that Derek didn’t actually mind.

Derek followed Stiles to make sure that he wasn’t going to mess anything up. He ended up leaning against the counter, watching as Stiles flitted around, getting stuff out of the cupboards to make pancakes.

He was quiet for a while as he mixed some stuff up. After he had gotten a few pancakes poured out onto the griddle he started speaking.

“So I was thinking…” Stiles started, trailing off as he flipped the pancakes.

“Yeah?” Derek asked, urging him on. Stiles turned to face Derek before he continued.

“Maybe we should, like, practice kissing so it doesn’t look like we’ve never done it before. I mean kissed, not done ‘it’ you know. W-we don’t have to worry about that, a-about doing it. Ah—”

Derek cut Stiles off from sticking his foot into his mouth even more with a kiss.

Stiles breathed in sharply and eagerly reciprocated, moving his lips against Derek’s. They pulled back after just a few seconds and Stiles smiled at him shyly before moving back in for another kiss. “Just a little more practice,” he mumbled against Derek’s lips and Derek definitely wasn’t complaining.

It was as good as Derek imagined it would be, better even, and he realized he was in much deeper than he had ever thought. He never wanted to stop kissing Stiles, and he didn’t want to stop at just kissing either. He wanted everything. Hell, he just wanted Stiles. He knew it was dangerous, this kissing thing, since it was all supposed to be pretend, but it sure as hell didn’t feel pretend to Derek.

The next time Stiles pulled away it was to whisper, “I think the pancakes are burnt,” and Derek almost laughed as he was snapped out of it. He had forgotten about the pancakes and about everything that wasn’t Stiles’ lips against his. 

Derek knew he was screwed, but he couldn’t really bring himself to care just then. “I wasn’t that hungry anyway.”

They threw the pancakes away and grabbed some fruit from the counter instead. They took their food to the living room and sat on the couch, talking about the party and more about what their backstory would be. Eventually their conversation turned more random, talking about things they had done during the week, things Stiles had found on the internet, updates on some of his college friends and Derek’s sisters. 

“Oh dude! You have to pretend to be fun,” Stiles ordered out of the blue, after mentioning something about a new band that he had discovered.

“What’s that supposed to mean?” Derek asked, ignoring the ‘dude’ for once because he was kind of offended. He knew he wasn’t a party animal or anything, but he didn’t think he was that boring.

“I kind of told Ben that you’re a lot of fun and that you would be the life of the party,” Stiles answered sheepishly.

“Why the hell would you do that?” Derek swore he didn’t raise his voice, but Stiles might have said differently.

“Because he always talks about how fun Carly is and I’m so sick of hearing about Carly and I just wanted to make you seem awesome. Way better than stupid Carly.”

Derek just shook his head and tried to figure out how he was going to make it out of this damn party alive.

Stiles ended up sticking around all day, watching TV, eating, and just hanging out with Derek. They talked about a lot of things, even some things that Derek had never talked about with anyone before. It was all easy with Stiles like it had never been easy with anyone else.

Stiles, of course, fell asleep. He tended to do that a lot around Derek. Derek watched Stiles sleep for a little bit, but then he admitted to himself that it was pretty creepy, so he just sat there thinking.

He thought about what would happen if he told Stiles how he felt about him, how much that would change everything. He wondered if Stiles would ever feel the same way. Sure, he had seemed pretty enthusiastic when he was kissing Derek, but Derek and almost everyone else in town knew that Stiles was a virgin so Derek was sure he was just eager to have been kissed by anyone at all.

Derek got lost in his thoughts and the next thing he knew he was waking up to a bright flash.

“What the hell,” he mumbled, moving a hand to rub the sleep out of his eyes, wondering what the weight he felt on his chest was. When his vision was cleared he saw Laura standing in the doorway with her phone in hand and an evil grin on her face. Before he could say anything else another flash blinded him and caused Stiles to stir. Turned out the weight that Derek had felt on his chest was a literal weight, because Stiles’ head was nestled right up against him, where his heart was starting to beat a little more rapidly than usual. Stiles started mumbling and moving away as Derek scowled at Laura. “What are you doing?”

“Documenting,” she answered, the grin never leaving her face.

Documenting what, Derek didn’t want to know. “How did you even get in here? The door was locked.”

“I made a key!” she declared and help up said key with an even bigger grin on her face.

“Get out!” Derek yelled before throwing a pillow at her. 

***

The next day they headed to Stiles’ college town for the party. Stiles insisted that Derek drive his Camaro because ‘it’s way sexier than my old ass beautiful majestic jeep.’

Stiles wouldn’t stop fiddling the whole drive there; playing with his own fingers, picking at imaginary lint on his pants, fiddling with the radio dials. Derek might have said something if he wasn’t internally freaking out a hundred times more than Stiles was showing on the outside.

The drive wasn’t too far, and before Derek knew it, and was really ready for it, they had arrived at Stiles’ college. Derek parked where Stiles instructed him too and he stretched his arms over his head as he stepped out of the car.

“Ready for this?” Stiles asked with a small grin playing on his face.

“I don’t think I’ll ever be ready for this,” Derek grumbled, but followed Stiles into his on campus housing.

“Benny, my man!” Stiles shouted and bro-hugged a tall blonde guy when they walked through the door to Stiles’ place. Once they broke apart, Stiles flung an arm around Derek’s shoulder, leading him over to where Ben was standing. “I’d like you to meet Derek,” Stiles declared with a smile, and before he or Derek could say anything else Ben started talking.

“Derek! The hot boyfriend!” Ben enthused. “I mean, you’re not really my type, seeing as how you have a dick and all, but objectively speaking. You and Stiles look real good together man,” he praised as he clapped Derek on the back.

“Thanks,” Derek said, trying to be polite and not give anything away for Stiles’ sake. Stiles got them drinks as Derek tried to make small talk with Ben, trying not to be as awkward as he felt. When Stiles came back Derek was so relieved that he could kiss Stiles. Then he remembered that that was kind of the point of him being there, so he did just that.

“Thanks babe,” Derek said with a smirk before kissing Stiles lightly on the lips.

“You,” Stiles cleared his throat. “You’re welcome, _babe_.”

“Have fun at the party crazy kids!” Ben shouted before wandering off to talk to other partygoers.

“What was that?” Stiles asked quietly once they were alone.

“I’m supposed to be your boyfriend, remember. Shouldn’t it be natural for us to kiss? Wasn’t that why you brought me here?”

“Well, yes. But I didn’t think you’d actually be initiating it.” Stiles shook his head with slightly wide eyes, before plastering on a smile and grabbing Derek’s hand to lace their fingers together. “Let’s go, _boyfriend_.”

“Let’s go,” Derek confirmed with a smirk.

It wasn’t too bad of a night actually, Derek had to admit. Stiles paraded him around the common room, showing him off proudly to all of his friends and classmates, making sure to emphasize that Derek was his boyfriend. Stiles would casually grab his hand, throw an arm around his shoulder or waist, or kiss him on the cheek or on the mouth when he was brave enough.

Derek took any opportunity to reciprocate. The thing was, Derek _wanted_. He wanted Stiles so bad; and now that he finally had him, in as twisted a way as it was, he was fully taking advantage of it. He made any excuse that he could to touch Stiles on the arm, the shoulder, his waist, linking their hands together. He kissed Stiles on the forehead, his temple, the cheek, his mouth, as often as he could.

As the night wore on Stiles got progressively drunker. Derek drank some, just socially, but Stiles drank like the college kid he was. Derek finally got him to stop as the party started dying down, people taking their leave once it got too late.

Soon it was just the few people who actually lived in Stiles’ building that were left. They stood around talking to Ben for a few minutes before he too decided it was time to leave.

“I’m gonna head to Carly’s,” Ben informed Stiles and Derek with his arm draped around his girlfriend’s shoulders. “But you two guys have fun, be safe, wear condoms!” He threw a wink at Derek and clapped him on the shoulder before hugging Stiles and leaving with his girlfriend.

“You my friend, you did good,” Stiles slurred in Derek’s direction. But Derek wasn’t even sure if Stiles could see him clearly with how much he’d had to drink and the way he was struggling to stand upright on his own.

“So did you buddy. Now let’s get you some water and get you to bed.”

“Dude, you’re so nice. You’re the nicest Derek I’ve ever met. You’re just so _nice_.” Stiles smiled goofily in Derek’s face and kind of petted his cheek. 

Derek chuckled and pulled away, walking to the fridge to pull out a few bottles of water. “Drink this.” He shoved one towards Stiles and kept an eye on him, making sure he obeyed. Derek didn’t want to deal with a massively hung-over Stiles the next morning. Once Stiles had downed one bottle of water, Derek gave him another, instructing him to take a few more sips and get ready for bed. 

Stiles took a drink as he headed towards his bedroom, and luckily put the cap back on before he tossed it over his shoulder and started stripping his clothes off. Derek tried to fight off his blush as Stiles lifted his shirt over his head but he could feel it on the tips of his ears. At least Stiles was too drunk to notice. Stiles shimmied out of his pants and toed off one of his socks before tripping sideways onto the bed in the attempt to remove the other.

“Oh my god,” he giggled and rolled over to face Derek. “I’m so drunk Derek, holy shit.”

“Trust me, I know,” Derek replied with a smirk. He was pretty sure it was obvious to anyone with eyes.

“I need help.” Stiles was struggling to get upright and get onto his bed the proper way.

Derek took pity on him and lifted him up, only to gently push him back down onto the bed with his head actually on the pillow this time.

“Goodnight Stiles,” Derek said softly and started walking towards Ben’s bed so he could try to get some sleep.

“Stay,” Stiles grumbled, grabbing Derek’s wrist and yanking. Derek was totally unprepared for it and he ended up stumbling, falling down almost on top of Stiles. “Please?” he added with puppy dog eyes and a pout and there was no way Derek could resist that.

He slipped out of his jeans before getting more comfortable next to Stiles, which was not an easy task in a twin bed. There was nowhere for Derek’s arms to go except for around Stiles. Stiles didn’t seem to have a problem with that, if the way he was snuggling into Derek’s chest was any indication. Stiles was drunk and loose and apparently handsy. 

Derek’s mind was racing a mile a minute as Stiles ran his hands over Derek’s body, seemingly wherever he could reach. Derek tried to create some more distance between them but there was really nowhere for him to go unless he wanted to end up on the floor. He figured it was harmless enough, and Stiles would stop soon when he finally fell asleep.

Only it didn’t stop. It actually got kind of worse. Because not only did Stiles continue his exploration of Derek’s body with his hands, he also started an exploration of Derek’s neck with his mouth. Derek knew that all of the alcohol Stiles had had that night, and having a warm body in bed with him was probably just making Stiles horny. He knew that it didn’t actually have anything to do with him. Stiles was a virgin after all, he had to have had a lot of pent up sexual frustration.

“Stiles,” Derek said softly, trying to get his attention to get him to stop. He knew that Stiles was drunk, far too intoxicated to be thinking clearly, and he didn’t want to take advantage of that. Stiles ignored him though. Derek felt Stiles’ tongue sneak out and felt the suction of Stiles’ lips against his neck. It felt good, if Derek was being honest with himself, but he had to quickly derail that train of thought or he was going to feel like an asshole in the morning.

Derek tried to push Stiles’ away as gently as he could, not wanting to hurt him, but that just made Stiles’ grip tighter.

“Mmmm,” Stiles murmured against Derek’s skin and started minutely thrusting his hips, rutting up against Derek’s thigh. The sounds Stiles was making were shooting through Derek, going straight to his dick, and he knew that he had to get out now or he wasn’t going to be able to stop himself. And there was no way he wanted to do anything with Stiles then, not when he wasn’t completely with it. A small part of Derek hoped that it was actually what Stiles wanted, thinking that maybe the alcohol had just given him the courage he needed. But the majority of Derek just knew that there was no way Stiles actually felt that way about him.

So he placed a hand on Stiles’ hip, pushing Stiles away from him. Then he got a hand around Stiles’ jaw, pulling Stiles’ mouth away from his neck. He withdrew his legs that Stiles had managed to get his all tangled up with. And he made his bid for an escape.

“Go to sleep Stiles,” Derek whispered as he gingerly edged himself away. He left a soft kiss on Stiles’ forehead before disentangling himself from Stiles’ limbs and making his way over to Ben’s bed to try to get some sleep. Although he didn’t know if it was even going to be possible with the way his brain was buzzing.

***

Derek woke up first the next morning. He saw that Stiles was still fast asleep in his bed and he contemplated just leaving before Stiles regained consciousness so he didn’t have to deal with whatever this was turning out to be. Before he could go through the pros and cons though, Stiles started moving and sat up quickly, searching the room for Derek.

“Uh… sorry about last night,” Stiles said when he finally laid eyes on Derek. “I kind of have a confession to make.” 

And there it was. Derek had known it all along. He knew that it had just been the alcohol and the mere presence of a warm body in his bed that had made Stiles react like that. Now Stiles was going to tell him the truth, that he didn’t really want Derek, that he had only been using him to get his roommate off his back like he had originally said. Derek just wished that he hadn’t let himself believe differently in a moment of weakness.

“It’s really ok Stiles. You don’t have to say anything. I understand. You needed my help and I gave it to you, so I’ll just go. You can catch a ride back with Scott right?”

Stiles sputtered out something that Derek didn’t hear because he was too busy putting his jeans back on, getting up and going to the door. His hand was on the door handle, getting ready to twist it and free himself from this horrible situation which he had willingly put himself in for some reason, when Stiles’ hand gripped his bicep and pulled him back.

“Dude!”

“I told you to stop calling me dude,” Derek bit out before he could help himself, without even turning around.

“Ok, sorry, I just. I need you to stop trying to escape and fucking listen to me.”

“Fine. What do you want?” Derek finally spun around and met Stiles’ eyes with a frown on his face. He noticed briefly that Stiles was still clad only in his boxer briefs, but tried to push it out of his mind. It didn’t matter anyways.

That’s when Stiles kissed him. He kissed back out of habit before pulling away in shock.

“What the hell was that?” Derek asked.

“That was my confession.”

“What?” Derek didn’t understand.

“You know it’s a good thing you’re really hot because you’re not always the brightest crayon in the box.”

“ _What_?” If anything, he was more confused now.

“You know, a few fries short of a happy meal? A village is missing its idiot? Cheese slid off its cracker?”

“I seriously have no idea what you’re talking about.”

“You’re a moron!” Stiles yelled in exasperation, throwing his hands into the air. “I really like you. This whole thing was kind of a set up to get you to go on a date with me! Even if it was a fake date. I mean, I really did lie to Ben about having a boyfriend, but I pretended that it was you, even before I asked you! I totally asked you because I wanted you to be my fake boyfriend so I could then maybe turn you into my _real_ boyfriend.”

Now Derek had not seen that coming. Not at all.

“I… Really?”

“Yes really dude! Ah, sorry, I mean Derek. I have no idea how you haven’t noticed because literally everyone we know teases me about it. But Cora is the absolute worst.”

Derek started laughing then.

“Oh, so I just pour my heart out and finally tell the truth and now you’re laughing at me? This is why I never fucking said anything! I don’t even know why you agreed to this if you’re that repulsed by me. You fucking kissed me back! Why would you do that? Just to give you something else to laugh at me about?”

“Stiles, no!” Derek shook his head profusely and waved his hands in protest. “I’m laughing about Cora, because Laura does that exact same thing to me. About you. She told me to pull my head out of my ass and admit that I liked you.”

“Huh. Cora kind of said that exact same thing to me.”

“My sisters…”

“Your sisters are kind of awesome,” Stiles said with a smirk, walking towards Derek and throwing his arms around his shoulders.

“But not as awesome as me right?” Derek asked with a smirk of his own, letting his hands fall to rest on Stiles’ hips.

“That depends.”

“Oh yeah? On what?”

“On if you’re a better kisser. We need to try it with more tongue so I can really tell,” Stiles grinned up at Derek with a gleam in his eyes.

“You better not have kissed my sis—” Derek was cut off when Stiles’ lips landed on his and it was so different than all the other kisses they had shared; the practice ones, the ones for show at the party. Now that Derek knew everything between them could be real and it wasn’t just some fake act they were putting on for other people, the kiss felt meaningful and perfect. Derek didn’t want to do anything else ever again besides kiss Stiles. Then Stiles got even closer, invading Derek’s space, and positioning a knee in between Derek’s. With the added warmth and friction Derek decided that he would be down for doing this too; this would be more than okay.

Derek’s shirt came off shortly thereafter and Derek led Stiles to the bed, never once letting their lips lose each other’s. Derek felt the back of his legs hit the bed and he lowered himself down slowly, bringing Stiles with him. Stiles quickly repositioned himself, sprawling over Derek with his legs on either side of him. Their bare chests came together and Derek couldn’t help but roll his hips up to meet Stiles’ and they both moaned at the contact.

Stiles sat up abruptly, and if it weren’t for the dopey grin on his face Derek would have thought that he did something wrong. Stiles placed his hand on Derek’s chest, gripping his pec, brushing his thumb over a nipple, and moving down, tracing over his abs.

“Sorry,” he said, “I just finally get to look up close and touch and I couldn’t let this chance pass me by because holy shit you have the abs of a god my friend. Like, they’re so totally unfair. I want to like, eat off of them and then lick them clean and then—” Before Stiles could finish his ode to Derek’s abs, Derek pulled him back down and pressed their lips together. Because as much as Stiles could apparently go on about his abs, Derek could go on for way longer about Stiles’ god damn mouth.

They were grinding against each other and Derek was just about ready to get his hands on Stiles’ ass when the door burst open. They both stared wide-eyed as Ben grinned back at them.

“Score for the Stilinskinator!” Ben shouted with an idiotic smile on his face and he fucking fist pumped. Derek was going to die.

“Holy shit,” Stiles mumbled before awkwardly crawling off of Derek and looking up at his roommate, attempting to find his clothes and put them back on at the same time. “Uh, hey Ben.”

“Good morning Stilinski! Apparently a better morning for you than me, eh?” he mused with a leer and a wink.

“Yeah, we’re gonna go. Bye Ben,” he said and grabbed Derek by the hand. Derek barely had enough time to grab his shirt before he was being pulled out the door.

“We’re going to your apartment,” Stiles informed Derek as they got into Derek’s car. “And we’re going to have sex. So drive fucking fast.”

***

As soon as Derek unlocked the door to his loft he was pushing Stiles in and slamming the door behind them. Before he could even make a move towards Stiles, he was already on Derek, pressing their lips together in a biting, bruising kiss as he slammed Derek up against the wall. 

“Always wanted to do that to you for once.” Stiles smirked before diving back into the kiss, slipping his tongue through Derek’s lips. The kiss was amazing and sexy but Stiles pulled away far too quickly in Derek’s opinion. He was about to protest when Stiles spoke.

“I just need you naked right now. I was this close to sucking you off on the drive home, you have no idea.” Stiles practically ripped Derek’s shirt off in his rush to get it over his head. “When you trailed your fingers up my thigh I thought I was going to come right then and there.” His long fingers started working on Derek’s zipper before the shirt was even all the way off. “Pants, pants, _please_ take off your pants,” he groaned as he worked them down over Derek’s hips, letting them fall the rest of the way to the ground and tugging Derek’s black boxer briefs down as well. “Just the thought of you touching me, fucking me, makes me so hard I could be ready to go right here, right now.” 

Derek groaned at the thought of it all and Stiles’ words. He never knew Stiles was a dirty talker and it was something he was glad to finally figure out; he would definitely be using it to his advantage when Stiles was back at school and Derek was all alone in his apartment. 

“But first I need your dick in my hand and my mouth and just everywhere.” Now that his dick was actually in Stiles’ hand, Derek arched his back off the wall and thrusted up into Stiles’ grip. Holy shit this was really happening. 

Stiles started tugging and twisting his hand, nimble fingers making quick work of turning Derek into a moaning, trembling mess. Stiles stared down at Derek’s dick in his hand, his tongue poking out slightly in concentration. If it was anyone else it would have looked absolutely ridiculous but on Stiles it was just right.

“Stiles, Stiles wait.”

Stiles looked up at Derek like he was on drugs or something, not comprehending at all why Derek would want to stop this.

“Too much clothes. Take them off.” Derek got his hands on Stiles’ hips, gripping them tightly before moving to take care of Stiles’ pants. Stiles quickly removed his shirt while Derek got his jeans unzipped and his boxer briefs pushed down far enough that Stiles’ dick was freed and Derek could make much needed contact.

The moan that came out of Stiles’ mouth when Derek finally got his hand on his cock was obscene and filthy and quite possibly the best thing Derek had ever heard in his life.

“D-Derek, are we really doing this up against the wall?” Stiles asked as Derek stroked him slowly, teasingly.

“I would do this with you anywhere Stiles,” Derek replied and Stiles slammed his lips down on Derek’s in a sloppy kiss with too much teeth that somehow conveyed everything they were both feeling.

“Good to know for later. But for now, bed,” Stiles ordered when he finally let himself pull away.

Derek didn’t want to waste any more time after all the dancing around each other they had done, so he did as Stiles said, and led them towards his bedroom, stopping every few feet to get his mouth on Stiles. Now that he knew he could do it whenever he wanted to, he never wanted to stop.

When they finally made it into the bedroom Derek pushed Stiles down onto the bed, climbing on top of him and getting lost in more perfect kisses. Derek lined up their hips, slotting their dicks against each other, wrapping his big hand around both of them before stroking a few times. He could feel himself getting close already at just the minimal contact and he really wanted to make it last, make it great for their first time together.

Stiles pulled away to gasp for air and Derek moved right back in to suck and nip at his neck.

“Holy shit Derek,” Stiles started babbling. “I can’t believe-” he started but was immediately cut off by a moan that he couldn’t hold in.

“What do you want Stiles?” Derek asked, pecking his lips and his cheeks and biting at his chin as he continued his movements against Stiles’ hips, his hand still wrapped around their dicks.

“I want you Derek. I just want you.”

And fuck if that didn’t go straight to Derek’s dick. He groaned and had to take a moment to get himself together so it wouldn’t be over before it had even had a chance to really get started.

“I really want to blow you,” Stiles said on a rush of breath. Derek imagined Stiles’ mouth on his dick, his lips wrapped around it as he swallowed him down. Just the image alone was enough to push Derek over the edge, coming with a stutter of his hips all over Stiles’ chest.

“Fuck,” he breathed out as he milked out all that he could.

“Holy shit Derek, did you just…”

“Yes,” Derek hissed, the contact of Stiles’ cock against his own softening dick getting to be almost too much.

“Fuck that’s hot. Fuck. Derek,” Stiles moaned out his name as he came too, burying his face in Derek’s neck and holding on for dear life. Derek dropped down onto the bed next to Stiles, slinging an arm around his hip. He stared down at Stiles, at their come covering his chest. He couldn’t help it when he lifted an arm, dragging a finger through the mess with a content sigh. He moved the finger up to his mouth, poking his tongue out to taste.

“Jesus Christ, are you trying to kill me? I know I’m young but I can’t get it up again just yet. But trust me it is fucking trying seeing you do that shit Derek.”

Derek leaned over to kiss Stiles again. Even though he was spent and probably wouldn’t be able to even move off the bed for at least a couple minutes Derek just wanted to be near Stiles, wanted more.

“Ugh, but if you keep kissing me like that and you give me like ten minutes I will totally be ready for round two.”

***

Derek met Laura for lunch again about a week later and he couldn’t suppress the grin that kept taking over his face. Laura looked at him with raised eyebrows, but she didn’t say anything.

At least not until they were seated and had put in their drink orders.

“Spill,” she demanded once the waiter had assured them he would be right back with their drinks.

Derek tried to play coy, like he had no idea what she was talking about. “Spill what? I have nothing to spill.”

“Uh huh.” Laura did not sound amused. “Why are you so god damn smiley?”

“I smile all the time,” Derek defended himself.

“Yeah, and I’m a vegetarian.” She rolled her eyes. “Just tell me, you know I’ll find out eventually.”

And Derek did know that from experience, so he sighed and gave in to his sister yet again.

“Well, if you must know, Stiles and I are dating,” Derek answered, another grin creeping onto his face.

“Yes!” Laura shouted and gained a few looks from restaurant goers. “I just wanted to get you to admit it to me! Cora already told me!”

“You and Cora suck.”

“Cora and I are awesome.” Laura stuck her tongue out at Derek.

“Whatever.” It was Derek’s turn to roll his eyes.

“I’m happy for you bro, I really am. It’s about time you and Stiles pulled your heads out of your asses and got your shit together. I’m glad it happened.”

“Thanks.” Derek was glad it happened too.

“But tell your boyfriend to stop oversharing. Cora told me he was talking to her about your dick. That’s something that a sister really doesn’t want to hear. Ever.”


End file.
